


Comfort In His Arms

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His is the only comfort Ishida needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In His Arms

He had never imagined himself to be in such a situation. He had never deemed it possible, not even remotely. The man's arms were strong, secured around him, tight, unrelenting, just like their owner. Ishida had never dreamed of being within those arms, enveloped in such a warm, sweaty embrace. And yet still feel comfortable.

Ishida had never thought of many things. His mind worked in just one direction - academically, realistically. It wasn't realistic to have Chad here with him, to be able to hold him near. It was impossible. Still, there he was. An afterglow like no other. Academically, this would have been absurd - really, two young men together? His old man would have his head for this.

But then again, Ishida never really cared much for whatever crap his father spat forth. The old man, bitter as he was, wasn't the boss of Ishida. He had told himself that long ago, swore to himself that he wouldn't allow his old man to lead his life for him. Ishida wasn't him. He should accept the fact that he was no longer young, no longer able to do things like he used to.

It wasn't often that Ishida could discuss his father. He couldn't bring himself to, what with his vision clouded over with only bitter memories of the man. Kid like him shouldn't have to go through such cruelties. His friends were sure to understand his situation, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell them. Didn't want to burden them with worries that weren't their own.

And so, he was left to deal with it alone.

Until another youth came along, one with a hulking body and sun-kissed skin, a mop of messy brown hair and full lips that Ishida could never take his eyes off.

That was when he allowed himself to break. It wasn't like Ishida, but then again, the facade that he often had on was impenetrable. Like a brick wall, it had stood firm between him and the rest of the world, and it was only when Chad came along that it collapsed. There was just something about him; the quiet way he carried himself appealed to Ishida like nothing else.

Quiet, reserved - everything Ishida wanted, needed. Those strong arms around him, the steady rise and fall of the young man's bare chest against his back, all of that did wonders to Ishida's being, calming his raging sentiments, reaching out to him.

And he reached out too. Embraced Chad, welcoming him in. He ignored his doubts, went against his code of conduct just for him.

Ishida was glad that he did. The only comfort that he needed was from Chad, the only comfort that he really wanted.

And Chad was never one to disappoint.


End file.
